Conventional approaches to generation of network topology information, e.g., location information, connectivity information, or a combination thereof, in a network of functional elements rely extensively on human intervention and, as a result, are error prone and generally static. Such approaches fail to provide current network topology information in a cost effective manner. In addition, such approaches generally fail to be integrated across various layers of a network of functional elements.